


Taken

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Summer of seventh year Harry awakes to in beautifully decorated room, all he remembers is falling asleep to a white light surrounding him. Harry is taken away from the Dursley by the greatest wizard know to the Wizardry world, who trains him for his magical power, inheritance and defeat of Voldermort and takes to the past to train by Hogwarts founders. He discovers a lot about himself, friends and family. Post OoP ignores HBP





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**_Taken_ **

**Summary:** Summer of seventh year Harry awakes to in beautifully decorated room, all he remembers is falling asleep to a white light surrounding him. Harry is taken away from the Dursley by the greatest wizard know to the Wizardry world, who trains him for his magical power, inheritance and defeat of Voldermort and takes to the past to train by Hogwarts founders. He discovers a lot about himself, friends and family. Post OoP ignores HBP

**Beta:** Erin Discord- thanks so much for reading and editing... any mistakes posted are mine

**Author's Note:** this story is in progess... although it will eventually be Snarry it will take some time ... but still please still read it. The rating will go up as the story progresses

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine characters are not, all JKR

**Prologue:** Taken 

The drive to No. 4 Privet Drive was a quiet affair for Harry Potter. He is, for the first time in his life, genuinely afraid for himself. In fact he prefer to fight Voldemort to facing tomorrow… his first day of a long summer at Privet Drive. He would have preferred it if the Order had allowed him to voice his opinion in confronting the Dursley but at last when had Dumbledore allowed him the freedom of choice. He went straight to his room without dinner and couldn’t for the life of anything sacred go to sleep.

Couple hours later, he finally fell asleep in a pool of white light. When he woke up the next day he couldn’t figure out where he was. The bed he was lying on was huge, bigger than his Uncle’s bed. The canopy was beautiful in an emerald silk… a color he loved but never admitted to anyone at school, he didn’t want another Heir of Slytherin drama again. Beside the bed in each side was an oak night table, the far right side there was a dresser made of the same type of oak as the night tables and a full length mirror. The left wall had a fairly good size library, he noticed the library included his own school books, along side it was a door that hopefully led out of the room. In front of the bed there was a very nice soft looking fur rug in front of a fireplace that was already on. The right side corner had an empty wall space…it looked out of place like a door was supposed to be there…

Harry didn’t know where he was but who ever took him was giving him something he never had before; a very nice room. This could only mean that at least he was not with Voldemort … this was too nice for him, even if he wanted to give Harry a false sense of security. He also noticed that his wand was on top of the night table, on right side along side his glasses. ‘Okay… most definitely not Voldy… maybe Dumbledore took me away from Privet Drive… but why not wake me up and let me pack?’ … and does this have anything to do with the fact that all he remembers of last night was the white light?

Putting on his glasses, Harry got up to investigate. The dresser had nice, new clothes all look a bit big for him. ‘Wow, someone going a long way to get me to like this place, even if the clothes are a bit big. I will, finally, have new clothes. I will have to shrink them when I get to Hogwarts… of course this could be a dream and I am still at the Dursley’s, but everything seems so real. Oh well I will enjoy this dream while it last.’ He went to the door that led to a bathroom, not out like he hoped, and boy was it huge! The tub was huge, looked bigger than the prefect’s; along side the tub was a shower. The sink was on the far right next to full length mirror... that the last thing Harry saw before he hit the floor in a dead faint…


	2. The Meeting

  
Author's notes: Why did Harry Faint... where is he??  


* * *

Taken

**Summary:** Summer of seventh year Harry awakes to in beautifully decorated room, all he remembers is falling asleep to a white light surrounding him. Harry is taken away from the Dursley by the greatest wizard know to the Wizardry world, who trains him for his magical power, inheritance and defeat of Voldermort and takes to the past to train by Hogwarts founders. He discovers a lot about himself, friends and family. Post OoP ignores HBP

**Beta:** Erin Discord- thanks so much for reading and editing... any mistakes posted are mine

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine characters are not, all JKR

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

Few minutes later Harry woke up on the floor…the last thing he remember was walking into the bathroom and looking in the mirror… and seeing himself… or at least an image of himself… but it couldn’t be…

Harry slowly got up from the floor and headed to the mirror. What he saw almost made him faint again… He was sure it was his image but just not what he remembers looking at. He was tall, almost as tall as or taller than Ron, his hair darker than before a healthy look to it and actually tame, his skin a beautiful even soft tan. He knew that the pajamas he was wearing was not his but hadn’t known why he had them on now he knew, ‘Well at least I know the clothes will fit now.’ His body was well muscle, all in the right places… he wasn’t skinning like Ron but he wasn’t big either… ‘This is too weird’ he thought ‘Okay first, I fall asleep surrounded by a white light, I find myself in a very nice room and somehow I have change, no longer a small skinning boy. Okay I need to find out what’s going on here…wherever here is??’

Harry went back into the room… to his surprise there was a house elf there with breakfast.

“Master Harry Potter your breakfast, sir” the house elf said pointing to a table that appear in front of the bed. The breakfast looked like it could fill about two or three Vernon and Dudleys together. It smelled delicious, and was making him hungry. However, how could he eat food that he couldn’t be positive whether it was poisonous or not. Harry had already come to the conclusion that this was definitely not a dream and he was no longer at Privet Drive. Someone had taken him, whoever it was had at least given him his wand, and Harry realized that it didn’t rule out a Death Eater, it could be anyone. Harry knew that for the last five years he had given wizards and witches, the idea that he was a mediocre wizard. He knew he wasn’t, his Slytherin side had kept that a secret. He actually had read more books than Hermoine, on all types of magic, probably knew more spells than any seventh year.

“I’m sorry who are you…do you know where I’m at?” Harry didn’t asked how the house elf knew who he was, being in the wizardry world for five years had taught him that with his scar and ‘mother’s eyes’ any witch, wizard or creature would know who he was.

“I, sir, am Set, sir. You is home, sir” The house elf answer smiling widely at saying he was home. “You, sir, eat and shower, sir, then Set sir will take to the den to talk to Master Meer… Set not says to sir, Master surprise Master Harry Potter.” Harry didn’t know what to say, in one hand he wanted to know who Meer... whatever was and where exactly ‘home’ was. The other hand he realized that he was hungry, like a true Gryffindor Harry sat down and with a small feel for any lingering signature of use of magic around the food, began to eat.

The food was better than Hogwarts’. When he finished he went to take a shower, he grabbed a black shirt along with a pair of dark green pants, black dragon hide boots and a black robe with dark green trim. ‘Might as well look good while I can’ he thought. When got out Set was waiting for him.

Harry followed quietly looking around it was truly a beautiful place. Everywhere he looked was decorated with class, showed that whoever lived here had money. He really wasn’t looking at the painting and photos because if he had he would have noticed the family resemblance to some of the people. Harry was deep in thought, coming to the conclusion that this was not a dream was not helping in determining where and why he was not at the Dursley. Everything so far was good thing not bad ‘well except being taken away from the Dursley… not necessarily a bad thing’ here he was given more, wherever here was, than at Privet Drive. The den was beautiful in blood red carpet with black sofas and a coffee table, with a tea ready. A small bookcase, fireplace and a huge Grand Piano made the room comfortable, serene, peaceful… he would definitely take a liking to this room. From the other side of the room enter his host…

Harry quickly drew out his wand, barely having time to sound any spell, the man had Harry’s wand in his hand with a slight flick of his….staff. ‘Okay perhaps I am dreaming… because I swear that man could be no one else but Merlin.’ He knew this was not possible, well in the Wizardry world he found a lot of things possible but surely someone could not come back from the dead at free will. But there in front of him had to be Merlin, Harry knew that the man was definitely holding Merlin’s staff; this could not be replicated and no one else but Merlin knew where it was hidden and could handle the power of the staff. Harry blinked several times, pinched himself and was tempted to try couple spells he read in order to determine whether one was dreaming or not.

“Harry please have a seat and I will explain things to you… no this is not a dream… please have some tea it has a mild calming potion for you, I promise it has nothing else and I will let you know everything and anything you like.” The man said to Harry as he sat down, serving two tea cups. “Please Harry.”

Harry heard and saw the honesty in the man but he still didn’t know whether to trust the man. Harry could tell the man was powerful, even if he wasn’t Merlin. He knew even the most honest of wizards (i.e. Headmaster) would ‘mislead’ or manipulate others even when they were honest. He hoped that the honesty in the man’s plea to sit down was real and would lead him to discover some truth, he did really wanted to get some answers. He didn’t let his guard down but this man and this house made him feel at home. He had felt it the moment he woke up, the place gave him the same feeling Hogwarts did, a place he could call home. Beside he wasn’t about to dismiss a opportunity to get answers when it was right in front of him, he was after all almost a Slytherin and knew that he needed to take advantage of the chance. He took the tea but didn’t take a drink he watched as the man took a sip of his own cup, he couldn’t afford to let his guard down but also couldn’t afford to lose the opportunity to ask some questions. He asked his first question taking a tiny sip of tea “Who are you and what do you want from me, what have you done to me… Why am I here…” He couldn’t continue because he was interrupted by the man.


	3. Questions

  
Author's notes: Who is the man... read and find out!  


* * *

**Summary:** Summer of seventh year Harry awakes to in beautifully decorated room, all he remembers is falling asleep to a white light surrounding him. Harry is taken away from the Dursley by the greatest wizard know to the Wizardry world, who trains him for his magical power, inheritance and defeat of Voldermort and takes to the past to train by Hogwarts founders. He discovers a lot about himself, friends and family. Post OoP ignores HBP 

**Beta:** Erin Discord- thanks so much for reading and editing... any other mistakes posted are mine

**Declaimer:** Plot is mine characters are not, all JKR

**Author's Note:** I am so delighted that many are enjoying this story... it is my first attempt at fanfiction, well I admit am not sure if it is my first or not since I am writing two stories together: A New Headmaster. But I am enjoying the challenge. This chapter is bit longer but not by much... currently with this story I am in a stand still... writer blocks of some demented sort... I know what I want to happen next but can't seem to put on paper...err computer, you get my point I hope. I have midterm next wk(yeah I know, already class just started last wk) so I hope to have something up before then but forgive if I don't... after all this is add earlier than planned. :)

**Chapter 2: Questions**

“I think you have an idea of who I am. Harry I am who you think... I am Merlin’” putting a hand up to stop Harry he continue

“I know you don’t believe me but let me explain some things and then you could ask any question you like.” Receiving a nod from Harry, the man continued. 

“I am Merlin and I am here because I saw that your time put a huge responsibility on your shoulders I saw that in order for you to truly defeat the Dark Wizard you need some training and secrets that were long lost… I come to your time to train one of my decedents to fight the Darkest Wizard ever known to the Wizardry world. I will train you for a year, yes that is two summers: one to help you develop in order to accept your magic. I was told, you will be quite the wizard and that you would show some signs of gaining your magic inheritance early. I am to train a Great-great great and then some grandson for the ultimate battle of the wizardry world. I also will take you back to the time of the Hogwarts founders to let them teach you about the wards around Hogwarts and secrets of Hogwarts to better defend Hogwarts. Last but not least I am here for you, because you need to know that you are a wonderful wizard and those awful muggles should have never been given custody.” He said with a dangerous growl at mentions the awful muggles. 

Harry had a lot of questions in mind but couldn’t settle for which to ask first. His Slytherin side wanted to believe that this was all a trick that the man was not Merlin but he couldn’t come up with how the man would benefit from pretending to be Merlin. He took a look at the man, sensing if any glamours were being used, he notice that none were being used. He also noticed that from what he knew about Merlin the man was very thorough because he saw the staff, something that if it was the real thing no one but Merlin knew where it was or could use it if found. 

His Gryffindor side wanted to believe that this was true, wanted the chance to do something, anything that would help defeat Voldemort. It was something that disturbed him about finding about the prophecy; in the five years that he was in the Wizardry world and knew Headmaster Dumbledore he was not being train for the fight but train to live life as a wizard, unless your count allowing kids to run around unsupervised as training. Unfortunately neither side won as brain was yet to fully understand what was going on. 

“Wait I am a decedent of Merlin… now I know that am dreaming… why Dumbledore or anyone else would not mention this before if it was true?” 

“Harry I think for one reason Dumbledore and most wizards believe my line die down but in actuality it was just mix with muggles and the Wizardry blood became weak, dormant for many generations… until your mother and you. My vaults left for my decedents can not be open by a muggle and unfortunately it was all left for a male decedent, which is why no one found out about my blood in your family with your mother. The wizardry world will find out on your 17th birthday though because of your monetary inheritance will include the key to my vault” 

“Ooh, you also said that I will be receiving ‘magical inheritance’ are these the ‘ **power** of which the Dark Lord knows not’?” Harry asked emphasizing the word power as not sure if this was true still taken back by all the information he was receiving, not sure whether believing anything the man said. Nothing said could not be verified and/or contradicted what he already knew. He really didn’t know what to think. 

“Yes to both questions… it seems that you are quite the powerful wizard and will be in need of guidance and acceptance of your magical powers and wizardry inheritance.” The man… ‘no Merlin’ Harry thought to himself, convincing the young Gryffindor but his Slytherin side was protesting telling him not to believe …’Merlin’… and find an exit to wherever he was. 

“Last year we read about wizard inheritance and I know that not everyone received them, do you know what magical inheritance I will receive and will you please let me know where we are?”

“Sorry Harry I can’t tell you your inheritance yet… that would take to long and it something I like to prepare for, we also really need to eat lunch. As where you are, that I can answer, you are in your home. More like one of your many homes… this is my…was my home. Come lets us head to the Dining Room and have lunch while we talk. I hate to answer more questions on an empty stomach.” ‘Merlin’ got up and started to head toward the door but he noticed that Harry hadn’t gotten up. “What’s wrong Harry?’ he asked. 

Harry looked up to him, he knew he had to make a choice whether to believe the man or not. ‘Ironic’ he thought ‘the first real choice I get to make and here I sit doing nothing hoping someone will help me a little…’ The odd thing to Harry is that he felt safe and even though he yet to receive adequate answers he truly felt like this place was home more than Hogwarts. 

“I need proof” he said not even sure what kind of proof would be sufficient for a situation like this. 

“There is a potion we can make to tell you whether or not I am family, you can also use Veritaserum … but going to very tricking as I can’t let you know everything I was told by the seer regarding yourself and the future, you can also look at the family tree…but I was hoping will could do this after lunch.” ‘Merlin’ responded

‘Merlin’ looked at Harry he knew that it would be difficult for Harry to agree to this but still didn’t know how to convince him. Even he foresaw the need to train Harry he didn’t know what to say in order to get him to accept him and the training. “Harry trust yourself to make the right choice. Feel what the magic around you is telling you.” and with that ‘Merlin’ walked out the door hoping he said the right thing for his great removed grandson. 

Harry finally decided that he needed to get some more answers before he made his decision to stay at this place or find a way out. Merlin was waiting for him just outside the door. “I’m glad you decided to stay Harry, the future of the Wizardry world rest on you.”

“I haven’t decided on anything other than I need more things explained.” Harry answered honestly.

So Merlin led him out of the den and down some halls and down to a small comfortable Dining Room. Harry made sure the man ate first before he began. There they sat down and ate a wonderfully cook meal and talk some more. Harry found out this man was not out to hurt him, he could sense the protectiveness the man had for him. He mused with the idea that the man could possibly be Merlin but some things where left unexplained. He also found out that Merlin had given him a potion for him to grow to his natural healthy body. 

“You gave me potions… why?” He asked

“First Harry I never expected you to be so malnutrition and too small for your body to handle your inheritance… I was going to wait and get you approval but you needed to get comfortable with your body. If you don’t know immediately then the easier it is to adjust, right? I want to give you a permanent eye correction potion but they need the individual up and conscious, plus it’s a little painful.” 

After lunch Merlin took Harry to a huge library bigger than Hogwarts. “I understand Harry that you are not completely sure I am telling you the truth so there in the desk is a family tree for you to study and some books I like you to read about the potions I gave you and will give you information about you inheritance. I will give you three days for you to decide if you believe me and tomorrowI will give you the eye correction, that way you have the other two days to adjust after that if you remain we will begin your training. Harry, I will answer any question you have and if you decide you don’t believe or want the training then I will take you back to the Dursley… you will of course be keeping the clothes as I burn all you old ones, you can also take the eye correction potion if you want without agreeing to the training, I think is for the best. I asked that you don’t contact your friends and anyone yet your owl is in the Olwerly…this is your home so explorer and please read the books meanwhile if you need anything ask for Set. I must go get some things done as well; as to prepare for your training. Oh and don’t worry about underage magic restriction while you are in the house, it is well warded allowing to use magic without the Ministry finding out, how else am to train you if can’t use your magic, right?” 


	4. Author's Note

  
Author's notes: Sorry  


* * *

After years of not updating I wanted everyone to know that I haven't abandoned the story. I have new chapters un beta'd. Life and my laptop have conspired against me. In the 2 years I have lost (broke) 3 laptops and gain a new 24/7 responsibility (that is to say 2 years ago this month I became a mom of a wonderful baby boy who in fact was responsible for breaking my last laptop). I have finished College and now working full time, so hopefully I will be able to update the stories and finish them.


End file.
